sleuthnoirrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Heimlich VonVictor
Heimlich Francis VonVictor (born 21 May 1881) is a detective and retired lawyer from New York City. From 1915-1930 he served as the District Attorney for New York County. Personal Life Early Life Born Henry Francis VonVictor on May 21, 1881 to Thomas & Lydia, a tailor and a homemaker, it could be said that his life was blessed by incredible fortune. Privileged enough to have made it through school, Henry was constantly at the top of his class. He attended many private institutions, and graduated as valedictorian of his high school class in 1899. Henry attended Yale Law and graduated among the top of his class in 1905. Career and New Beginning Heimlich took a job with the district attorney's office in 1905. It was during this time that he became involved with a witness who would give birth to his son in 1914. The witness fled with his son, and he shortly thereafter changed his name to Heimlich in order to help his son find him. He worked for ten years under the tutelage of District Attorney Robert Binder, who resigned in disgrace in 1915. Despite political opponents, who wanted to see the entire department tossed, Heimlich made a successful run for district attorney in 1915. Under his direction, crime in the city fell drastically, and the DA's office maintained a 100% conviction rate for criminals brought to trial. Unfortunately, corruption began to reign in 1930, and four cases were dismissed based on lack of evidence and bad searches. When they were released, two of those men committed additional murders. The public was furious and called for Heimlich's dismissal. Faced with a city he could no longer trust, Heimlich VonVictor decided to retire as an attorney and become a private investigator, filling in the gaps that the police neglected. Later Years In 1931, Heimlich helped Eric Marvington to solve the murder of his parents and later that year the two founded Marvington Associates. Forced to retire in 1935 after killing an undercover police officer, Heimlich broke with Eric and became a recluse. After a series of events, Heimlich was thrown back into his detective career with a new agency, new friends, old friends, and a plan to get the most out of life before it's over. Role in Stories Josèe (1932) At the urging of Vulkie Heimlich attempted to serve as an advisor to Anais Nin. He revealed the truth about his own illegitimate son, and showed a more tender side of himself when interacting with Josèe Nin. Despite this, Heimlich verbalizes his feelings on the dangers of raising a child with her career. After one of Heimlich's enemies nearly killed Anais and Josèe, Anais decides to leave New York. Despite receiving an address from the man helping her escape, Heimlich burns it rather than attempt to change her mind. Frame-up (1936) After being forced to retire and forfeit his license, Heimlich decides to disappear and write his memoirs. When a mysterious man blackmailed him into defending Sergei Kobetz, Heimlich was forced to return to the career he had given up. With the help of his old friend Vulkie and new friend Joseph Zeo Heimlich was reinstated as a detective. After breaking Kobetz out of jail, they are tracked down by Eric, who is now a police officer. Despite a rocky start, Eric and Heimlich reconcile and join forces once again. Facing off against his old friend Richard Cambridge in court, Heimlich and his friends managed to uncover the real killer, but at the cost of the lives of both Richard and Trepov. Heimlich, along with the others, stopped an assassination attempt on President Roosevelt, and were hailed as heroes. With a new lease on life, Heimlich and Eric start a new agency together. Chase around the world in 80 days Upon receiving an invitation to visit the Amsterdam Diamond show, Heimlich traveled to Amsterdam and inadvertently befriended and invited along the man that several detectives had been chasing. He teamed up with Anais Nin, Vulkie3, Riza Hawkeye, Joseph Zeo, and later M. Lacrimosa to track down the man. Determined to recapture the man and reclaim his pride, Heimlich nearly died an attempt in Spain. Gregory Louson's escape troubled Heimlich to the point that he began to doubt his effectiveness as a detective. He slowly started to build back his confidence after saving Joseph's life when he nearly drank a bottle of poisoned wine.